<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Forbidden Love a Trump X Pence one shot book by Saschie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036614">A Forbidden Love a Trump X Pence one shot book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschie/pseuds/Saschie'>Saschie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>white house - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschie/pseuds/Saschie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an explicit smut Trump X Pence oneshot book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Forbidden Love a Trump X Pence one shot book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ugh!! Trump moaned as Pence thrusted his thick 14 inch member in his manhood “ W-we shouldn’t be d-doing this I-it’s wrong.” Exclaimed trump as he let out a loud moan and nutted all over the sheets and himself, leaving himself drenched in his sperm. Finishing in Trumps manhood Mike exclaimed “It might be wrong but it feels so right.” As he slowly pulled out if Trump-sans chetto colored ass. He said “ I couldn’t let spaghetti-kun keep you all to himself I wanted . No I DESERVE a little taste of you.” Mike bent down and softly kissed his head pulling a blanket on a still heaving trump and left the now silent room with the fire in his heart even more ablaze as this feiry forbidden romance continues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>